Lipid aggregates such as liposomes have been found to be useful as delivery agents to introduce macromolecules, such as DNA, RNA, proteins, and small chemical compounds such as small molecules or pharmaceutically active molecules, to cells and tissues in laboratory and clinical research settings. In particular, lipid aggregates comprising cationic lipid components have been shown to be especially effective for delivering anionic molecules to cells. In part, the effectiveness of cationic lipids, and positively charged complexes formed with cationic lipids, is thought to result from enhanced affinity for cells, many of which bear a net negative charge. Also in part, the net positive charge on lipid aggregates comprising a cationic lipid enables the aggregate to bind polyanions, such as nucleic acids. Lipid aggregates containing DNA and RNA are known to be effective agents for efficient transfection of target cells.
The structure of various types of lipid aggregates varies, depending on the composition and method of forming the aggregate. Such aggregates include liposomes, unilamellar vesicles, multilameller vesicles, micelles and the like, having particular sizes in the nanometer to micrometer range. Methods of making lipid aggregates are generally known in the art. The main drawback to use of conventional phospholipid containing liposomes for delivery is the liposome composition has a net negative charge which is not attracted to the negatively charged cell surface. By combining cationic lipid compounds with a phospholipid, positively charged vesicles and other types of lipid aggregates can bind nucleic acids, which are negatively charged, can be taken up by target cells, and can transfect target cells. (Felgner, P. L. et al. (1987) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84:7413-7417; Eppstein, D. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,355.).
Methods for incorporating cationic lipids into lipid aggregates are well known in the art. Representative methods are disclosed by Felgner et al., supra; Eppstein et al. supra; Behr et al. supra; Bangham, A. et al. (1965) M. Mol. Biol. 23:238-252; Olson, F. et al. (1979) Biochim. Biophys. Acta 557:9-23; Szoka, F. et al. (1978) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 75:4194-4198; Mayhew, E. et al. (1984) Biochim. Biophys. Acta 775:169-175; Kim, S. et al. (1983) Biochim. Biophys. Acta 728:339-348; and Fukunaga, M. et al. (1984) Endocrinol. 115:757-761. Commonly used techniques for preparing lipid aggregates of appropriate size for use as delivery vehicles include sonication and freeze-thaw plus extrusion. See, e.g., Mayer, L. et al. (1986) Biochim. Biophys. Acta 858:161-168. Microfluidization is used when consistently small (50 nm to 200 nm) and relatively uniform aggregates are desired (Mayhew, E., supra). Cationic lipids have also been used in the past to deliver interfering RNA (RNAi) molecules to cells (Yu et al. (2002) PNAS 99: 6047-6052; Harborth et al. (2001) Journal of Cell Science 114:4557-4565).
The use of cationic lipids has become increasingly popular since its introduction over 15 years ago. Several cationic lipids have been described in the literature and some of these are commercially available. DOTMA (N-[1-(2,3-dioleyloxyl)propyl]-N,N,N-trimethylammonium chloride) was the first cationic lipid to be synthesized for the purpose of nucleic acid transfection. See Felgner et al. (Proc. Nat'l Acad. Sci. 84, 7413 (1987); U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,355). DOTMA can be formulated alone or can be combined with DOPE (dioleoylphosphatidylethanolamine) into a liposome, and such liposomes can be used to deliver plasmids into some cells. Other classes of lipids subsequently have been synthesized by various groups. For example, DOGS (5-carboxyspermylglycinedioctadecylamide) was the first polycationic lipid to be prepared (Behr et al. Proc. Nat.'l Acad. Sci. 86, 6982 (1989); U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,678) and other polycationic lipids have since been prepared. The lipid DOSPA (2,3-dioleyloxy-N-[2(spermine-carboxamido)ethyl]-N,N-dimethyl-1-propanami-nium) has been described as an effective delivery agent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,761).
In other examples, cholesterol-based cationic lipids, such as DC-Chol (N,N-dimethyl-N-ethylcarboxamidocholesterol) have been prepared and used for transfection (Gao et al. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 179, 280 (1991)). In another example 1,4-bis(3-N-oleylamino-propyl)piperazine was prepared and combined with histone H1 to generate a delivery reagent that was reported to be less toxic than other reagents (Wolf et al. BioTechniques 23, 139 (1997); U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,335). Several reagents are commercially available. Some examples include LIPOFECTIN® (DOTMA:DOPE) (Invitrogen, Carlsbad, Calif.), LIPOFECTAMINE® (DOSPA:DOPE) (Invitrogen), LIPOFECTAMINE® 2000 (Invitrogen) FUGENE®, TRANSFECTAM® (DOGS), EFFECTENE®, and DC-Chol.
None of these reagents can be used universally for all cells. This is perhaps not surprising in light of the variation in composition of the membranes of different types of cells as well as the barriers that can restrict entry of extracellular material into cells. Moreover, the mechanism by which cationic lipids deliver nucleic acids into cells is not clearly understood. The reagents are less efficient than viral delivery methods and are toxic to cells, although the degree of toxicity varies from reagent to reagent.
However, transfection agents, including cationic lipids, are not universally effective in all cell types. Effectiveness of transfection of different cells depends on the particular transfection agent composition. In general, polycationic lipids are more efficient than monocationic lipids in transfecting eukaryotic cells. In many cases, cationic lipids alone are not effective or are only partially effective for transfection.
While the use of lipid aggregates to introduce exogenous compounds into cells (a process known in the art as “transfection”) has become a routine procedure in many labs and has been adapted for use in a wide variety of cell types and lineages, it is estimated that approximately 60% of the cells and cell lines that routinely use this technique research and clinical settings are considered difficult to transfect, meaning they typically exhibit less than 60% transfection efficiency. Cells defined as difficult to transfect include primary cells, such as stem cells, progenitor cells, neuronal cells and other cell types derived from neural tissues, primary blood cells (“PBMC”), HUVEC, and the like, as well as certain cell lines that, while established, are difficult to efficiently transfect using commercially available transfection reagent. Examples of difficult to transfect cell lines include PC12, HepG2, 3T3, LNCaP, A549, Jukat, and PC3, among others.
Over the last several decades, a number of naturally occurring peptides capable of promoting the translocation of materials into a cell by passing through the cell membrane. These so-called “membrane-penetrating peptides” (“MPPs”) or “cell-penetrating peptides (“CPPs”) have been used to promote the transport proteins, nucleic acids, polymers, or other functional molecules into cells.
Membrane/cell-penetrating peptides (CPPs) such as the antennapedia-derived penetratin (Derossi et al., J. Biol. Chem., 269, 10444-10450, 1994) and the Tat peptide (Vives et al., J. Biol. Chem., 272, 16010-16017, 1997) have been used to deliver cargo molecules such as peptides, proteins and oligonucleotides (Fischer et al., Bioconjug. Chem., 12, 825-841, 2001) into cells. Areas of application range from purely cell biological to biomedical research (Dietz and Bahr, Mol. Cell., Neurosci, 27, 85-131, 2004). Initially, cellular uptake was believed to occur by direct permeation of the plasma membrane (Prochiantz, Cuff. Opin. Cell Biol., 12, 400-406, 2000). In recent years, evidence has been mounting to indicate that at least some CPPs increase cellular uptake of cargo by promoting endocytosis (for a review, see Fotin-Mleczek et al., Curr. Pharm. Design, 11, 3613-3628, 2005). Given these recent results, the specification of a peptide as a CPP/MPP therefore does not necessarily imply a specific cellular import mechanism, but rather refers to a function as a peptide that, when associated with a cargo molecule, either covalently or non-covalently, enhances the cellular uptake of the cargo molecule.
There exists a need for additional reagents that enhance the delivery of cargo and macromolecules into cells by improving transfection efficiency of all cell in both research and clinical settings, particularly cells that are considered “difficult to transfect” (i.e., those cells that are either refractory to transfection or that exhibit substantially lower transfection efficiency than standard transformed cell lines routinely used in laboratory settings), yet are easy to use and prepare and leverage the wide array of cationic lipid-based transfection reagents that are currently available.